1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser irradiating device and a target device, and particularly to a laser irradiating device capable of performing remote control without using a radio remote controller, and a target device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ink-jetting using a visible light-laser irradiating device has heretofore been mainstream in place of the conventional ink-jetting using a ink pot upon interior working for buildings or the like. The visible light-laser irradiating device has a laser-beam emitting means thereinside and is constructed so as to be able to scan a laser beam, using a rotatable drive unit.
As shown in FIG. 13, a laser irradiating device comprises a laser irradiating device body 10000 and a target plate 20000. Reflectors are formed on the left and right sides of the target plate 20000 and are constructed so as to reflect a laser beam emitted from the laser irradiating device body 10000.
The laser irradiating device body 10000 applies the laser beam to the target plate 20000 under the rotation of the laser beam to thereby perform ink-jetting on the locus of the visible-light laser. However, since the rotating irradiation makes it hard to visually recognize the ink-jetting using the laser beam. Therefore, visibility has been improved by executing reciprocating scan at the position of interposition of the target plate 20000 between the reflectors when the laser irradiating device body 10000 receives light reflected from the target plate 20000.
FIG. 14 shows a laser rotation irradiating device using a radio remote controller 30000 in place of the target plate 20000. The laser rotation irradiating device can perform reciprocating scan at a required position by the radio remote controller 30000. The present laser rotation irradiating device can perform a variety of scannings as compared with the laser irradiating device body 10000 using the target plate 20000. The laser rotation irradiating device can select various operations such as .left brkt-top.a scan operation, a stop operation, a hold operation, etc..right brkt-bot. by remote control.
However, although the prior art using the above-described target plate 20000 can perform the reciprocating scan, it was necessary to use a control panel attached to the laser irradiating device body 10000 upon execution of other operations.
On the other hand, the prior art using the radio remote controller 30000 has a problem in that although the prior art can perform a variety of operations as compared with the art using the target 20000, there is a possibility that the prior art will incur radio interference, thereby making it unable to simultaneously use a plurality of devices.
Further, a problem arises that in order to place several hundred meters under radio remote control, the laser irradiating device body 10000 and the like are forced to consume power than required, thereby increasing the consumption of a battery and carrying the radio remote controllers 30000 with a plurality of workers will result in uneconomy.
Moreover, a serious problem arises in that under the remote control using the radio remote controller 30000, a procedure for performing reciprocating scan at a predetermined position becomes irksome and the radio remote controller 30000 that conforms to the law of an exporting country, must be prepared.